Goodbye
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel finally gets Punk to open his eyes. CM Punk/OC oneshot written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a oneshot written for my bestest buddy Mel. The song goes to Chris Young. CM Punk goes to the WWE. I only own the storyline. Enjoy.**

**Goodbye**

**Knock on my door, you're on the porch, it's about 11:30.**

**That only means one or two things.**

**Either you're a little bit lonely,**

**Or something ain't right, and judging by that tear in your eye.**

**You're about to say something crazy, like goodbye.**

When CM Punk opened his front door at 11:30 pm, the last thing he expected to see was his girlfriend Mel Ryder standing there. She was in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, her brown hair tugged up into a bun on top of her head. There were tears shimmering in her hazel eyes, and his heart sank.

Mel never showed up to his house this late unless there was something wrong.

"Baby?" he said, a fearful note in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Mel said nothing; she just pushed her way into the house and stood in the hallway, her back to him and her shoulders hunched as though she was bracing herself for something.

"Melly...?" Punk said shakily.

"I can't be with you anymore, Phil," Mel said without turning around.

Punk froze. He knew that she was serious; she never called him Phil unless she was. She knew that he hated that name, hated being compared to his alcoholic father.

He couldn't let her do this. She couldn't leave him. He needed her.

**Stop right there, don't say a word.**

**Just let me hold you.**

**Girl we can fix whatever it is.**

**So whatever you do, don't let us die.**

**The love of a lifetime is worth at least a million tries.**

**Baby what we got is too good for goodbye.**

"No," Punk rasped, feeling numb. "Please Melly. Whatever it is, whatever I'm not doing right, I can fix it. I can change. I promise."

Mel finally turned to face him, and he saw tears running down her cheeks. "No it can't, Phil," she said, her voice cracking. "I feel like you don't love me anymore. You act like you don't care about me. Why would I stay with someone who treats me like shit when I know there's someone out there who would love me like I deserve to be loved?"  
Punk felt something strike him all of a sudden. She was right. He did treat her like shit. He took her for granted, and this was the consequence. Suddenly he felt so incredibly stupid.

"Baby," he said. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that. We can fix this. Please don't go."

**This ain't a game I'm trying to play.**

**Girl we've got something real here.**

**You don't just break up whenever it gets tough.**

**So baby don't you leave here.**

**I want you to say you're gonna stay.**

**And we're in this thing forever.**

**Come whatever.**

"No we can't!" Mel cried, an anguished look on her face. "This is unfixable! You hurt me! Really bad!"

"I know baby," Punk said. "And I'm so sorry. But I can't lose you. Please. I love you so much."

"Yeah, right," Mel whimpered, looking at the floor as the tears started to fall again.

Punk crossed the small amount of space between them and took her face into his hands. He gently wiped away her tears and kissed her softly.

Mel slowly kissed him back despite herself.

"Please don't go," Punk whispered. "I need you."

**So stop right there, don't say a word.**

**Just let me hold you.**

**Girl we can fix whatever it is.**

**So whatever you do, don't let us die.**

**The love of a lifetime is worth at least a million tries.**

**Baby what we got is too good for goodbye.**

Mel took a deep, steadying breath and leaned into him. He felt her body melt into his, and he held her tight.

"Okay," she whispered, giving in. "But if you don't treat me better, than I'm gone."

"I know baby," Punk answered, kissing the top of her head. "I promise that I'll treat you like you deserve to be treated."

Mel inhaled his scent, relaxing. "Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you," Punk said quietly, and Mel knew that he was thanking her for more than saying that she trusted him.

"You're welcome," Mel murmured, looking up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Punk replied immediately. "And I mean that."

**Stop right there, don't say a word.**

**Just let me hold you.**

**Girl we can fix whatever it is.**

**So whatever you do, don't let us die.**

**The love of a lifetime is worth at least a million tries.**

**Baby what we got is too good for goodbye.**


End file.
